


Jesus Heals

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Healing, Pain, Prayer, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Jesus stays with a woman at the well as she suffers in pain and prays over her.





	

On a sunny day in Nazareth, Jesus sat by a woman who sounded like she was in pain. He prayed for her, and she listened.

“Father in Heaven, please look after this woman. We would want You to heal her. Even if it means You think her time is coming to an end.

“Nobody likes to see one another look like they are in a hard time and they think their time has come to an end.

“I sit here today with this young lady. Please continue to stand by our sides and do Your job to heal the sick.

“If You do heal this woman, please stay with her as long as You think is needed. There are so many people out there today who are suffering and need support from You.

“You are an amazing God. Please do Your good work here to look after Your children, whether they are good or bad people.

“You are a very good and hard worker. We love the way You are working in other people’s lives, even if it means the Devil is here also.

“There are good times when one of us has done good.

“Prayer is very powerful, even if it means whether You have opened a new chapter for a friendship or whatever You have in mind for the future.

“I guess that You are doing the same for this woman who is suffering from some sort of pain.

“And it makes me feel sad to see this woman suffer from whatever pain she is in at this minute.

“Suffering is part of our lives You have planned for us, and we are not perfect like You are.  
“Everyone who is a believer in this world today has appreciated on what You have done during our time here on Earth.

“I will love you with all my heart and soul. Please keep me in this direction with this woman I am with now. In Your Name, Amen.”

Now Jesus started talking to this woman. She was lying next to the well. She had fallen down in pain when Jesus came by.

“I will stay with you as long as you want me to.”

The woman still said nothing. She just let him stay by her side.

Then she finally spoke.

Jesus saw a sign from God, letting him know the woman is now healed.

Then He prayed once again for a final prayer.

“Heavenly Father, I would like to Thank You for staying with this woman as long as You decided on. Please keep this woman alive and not suffer in pain. In Your Name, Amen.”

“I shall go on my way, Jesus. I love how You prayed over me like this. I love You with all of my heart, You are a good person.”

“Thank you, ma’am. You are free to go, and take care.”

When he said that, he was gone.


End file.
